Naruto en vie
by jynrionuchiwa
Summary: Je suis désoler mais la suite mettra plus de temps pour arriver. Je mets le chapitre 5 mais pas plus. Je suis en pleine création de mon premier site alors... si vous voulez passer voir. http:manuthewritter.free.fr.
1. Default Chapter

Notes : NARUTO ne m'appartient pas mais est a kishimoto

Voilà, bonjour à tous. Voilà une petite fic de ma création alors please, il faut être gentil avec moi.

PROLOGUE : Mise en place de l'histoire et de chaque personnage.

_Mon récit commence 4 ans après le départ de Sasuke pour aller rejoindre les rangs d'Orochimaru. Naruto est donc partit s'entraîner avec Jiraya(l'ermite pervers de Konoha) et Sakura est la nouvelle disciple de tsunade-sama , La godaime de Konoha._

_-_Que je suis content d'être de nouveau à la maison, dit Naruto en regardant les portes de son village .

Moi,dit Jiraya, je trouve que nous aurions mieux fait de rester encore un peu dans le village où nous étions(_Une femme pareil cela ne ce voit qu'une fois dans une vie de pervers)_Pff Naruto pourquoi es tu toujours presser.

Le maître et son disciple passèrent les portes de Konoha sous le regard suspicieux des gardes qui ne connaissait pas ce jeune homme de 18 ans habiller tout de noir qui possédait un regard moqueur mais empreint d'une certaine dureté. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant le restaurant de râmen que Naruto adorait.

Génial, dit alors Naruto,je vais enfin pouvoir manger à ma faim.

Il jeta un regard à son maître qui lui essayait d'apercevoir qui était les deux femmes qui essayait les nouveautés de l'année. Ils s'assirent enfin devant deux bols de râmen.

Pendant ce temps là devant un magasin de vêtements.

Je ne comprends pas, dit Sakura, l'année dernière je voulais acheter plein de choses et cette année rien ne me plaît.

Sakura, pourrais tu te dépêcher mon emplois du temps n'est pas celui d'une jeune fille de 18 ans, dit Tsunade.

Peu après les deux femmes s'en allait avec les bras couverts de sac. (Ah les femmes. Dur souvenir de l'auteur après une semaine de solde).

_Nous allons maintenant survoler un peu les autres camarades de notre héros NARUTO ._

Ino en cette belle matinée de printemps c'était levé tôt pour pouvoir être à l'heure à son rendez-vous avec Shikamaru. Et oui le brun feignant et plaintifs d'il y a 4 ans était devenue un beau junnin qui faisait bien tourner les têtes des filles sur son passage. Pas de chance pour elles, il avait déjà une copine et son nom était Ino. Ceux qui avaient le don de calmer les plus exciter de ses fans.

Shôji lui ce limitait a la bouffe. Il ne parvenait pas a comprendre pourquoi Shikamaru avait accepter les avances d'Ino. Lui les filles ne le tourmentait pas et puis il s'en moquait ce qu'il voulais c'était une assiette bien pleine et des réserve.

Shino, ne parlait toujours pas beaucoup mais c'était rapprocher de ces camarades et il ne refusait jamais une bonne partit de rigolade avec Kiba et Akamaru qui était depuis le départ de Naruto les troublions de Konoha.

Neji lui était devenu gentils avec tout le monde depuis déjà un bout de temps et était même devenue le meilleur ami de Lee. Lee faisait toujours beaucoup d'effort pour devenir le maître incontesté du taijutsu le seul domaine qu'il contrôlait.

Quand à Hinata elle était devenue la digne héritière de son père peu avant la mort de celui-ci. Elle était donc devenue a sa mort la chef du clan Hyuga. A 18 ans ce n'est pas une mince affaire que de diriger un clan aussi prestigieux que celui-ci. Elle avait toujours comme protecteur son cousin Neji.

CHAPITRE1 : Un accueil chaleureux, des amis qui s'aiment.

Naruto et Jiraya était maintenant dans le bureau de Tsunade. Cette salle était vaste avec deux grands sofas qui n'était quasiment jamais utilisés. (Qui aurait osé s'asseoir alors que l'hokage était dans la salle). Tsunade était assise devant un dossier des plus ennuyeux quand le junnin de gardes avait annoncé la visite de Jiraya. Ils étaient entrés d'ailleurs sans attendre la réponse. Le contraire aurait été inquiétant.

Alors, demanda Tsunade, vous êtes enfin de retour. Elle regarda Jiraya en tout premier lieu ; Il n'avait pas changer toujours cet air débile et des yeux qui n'ont pas la force de monter jusqu'au yeux et s'arrête plus au niveau des poitrine. Quand a Naruto, lui il avait changer,ce n'était plus le jeunes fou qu'elle voyait déboulé dans son bureau en criant ou faire des farces il avait l'air calme, poser.

Et oui nous sommes de retour, répondit le légendaire sannin. Et il alla s'asseoir posément dans un des sofas.

Pendant ce temps Naruto était silencieux et subissait le regard scrutateur de Tsunade. Ce qu'elle pouvait être flippante quelque fois. Il ce rappela alors le jour où elle lui avait juste mis une pichenette sur le front et qu'il avait voler sur plusieurs mètres. A ce souvenir son front le démangea.

Naruto, lui demanda l'hokage veut tu une tasse de thé ?

Non merci, répondit le jeune homme je suis déjà suffisamment tendu sans avoir besoin de rajouter par-dessus l'effet de la théine.

Il avait dit cela avec une certaine douceur mais le ton employé n'admettait aucune réplique. Tsunade regarda l'ancien petit garçon exubérant qui était devenu un beau jeune homme.

Bon je suis contente que tu soit rentrer car le pays ne risque pas grand-chose en ce moment mais avec le départ de Sasuke et l'Akatsuki dont on ne peut guère prévoir les mouvement une personne ayant tes capacités est la bienvenue à Konoha, lui dit Tsunade.

merci Naruto ;

Il fut couper par une tornade rose qui rentra dans le bureau de l'hokage. La tornade sembla vouloir défoncer la fenêtre du fond mais s'arrêta quelque centimètre avant le bureau.

Tsunade-sama, dit Sakura, il paraîtrait que Naruto doivent rentrer bientôt. Shikamaru a reçues une lettre dans laquelle Naruto lui dit qu'il devrait être la dans la fin de la semaine et nous sommes vendredi.

En effet il semble qu'il doivent rentrer, répondit doucement son maître. Regarde derrière toi.

Sakura ce retourna et aperçus un jeune homme tout de noir vêtu mais quand celui-ci baissa sa capuche qu'il avait jeté sur sa tête à l'entrer de Sakura elle sembla interdite puis,

NARUTOOOO ! Te revoilà enfin.

Et oui Sakura-chan je suis content de te voir.

Sakura remarqua tout de suite la différence entre le Naruto de maintenant et celui qu'il avait été. Il n'était pas plus froid mais avait une sorte de réserve comme si il comme si il avait mûrit. « Si il a mûrit cela ne peut être qu'une bonne chose »pensa Sakura.

Je pense que vous devez avoir beaucoup de chose a vous dire donc je donne son après midi a Sakura, dit Tsunade.

Naruto ce tourna vers son maître.

A partit de maintenant je ne suis plus ton maître Naruto, tu est devenue beaucoup plus fort que moi je n'ai plus rien a t'apprendre.

Merci ERO-sama mais vous êtes mon maître.

Et sur cette petite boutade Naruto prit Sakura par le bras et un nuage de fumée plus tard il avaient disparus tout les deux.

Naruto est il devenue aussi fort que cela ou le surestime tu pas un peu ?demanda Tsunade.

Non, Naruto est devenue bien plus fort que toi ou moi. Alors tu ne t'ai pas trop ennuyer depuis mon départ mon petit canari des îles ?

-Canari des îles tu oses m'appeler comme ça !

Naruto avait emmené Sakura juste à l'extérieur de l'édifice. Sakura fût plus émue par le contact de la main du jeune homme que par sa technique de téléportation. Naruto regarda intensément Sakura qui rougit sous le regard pénétrant du jeune homme.

tu as l'air en forme Sakura je suis content je suis rassurer. J'avais peur que tu ne soit tellement abattu après le…. Enfin bon je suis de retour. Comment vont les autres Sakura ?

Elle commença a tout lui expliquer et celui-ci parut très attentifs tout le longs du récit. Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de Naruto. Mais ce ne fut pas Naruto qui ouvrit la porte ce fût Sakura-chan devant l'air abasourdit du jeune homme qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle possédait le clés de Son appartement. Sakura rie de bon cœur devant les yeux de son ancien camarade et lui expliqua que Tsunade-sama avait décidé que Sakura vivrait chez Naruto car cela la rapprochait du logement de l'hokage. A ce moment on frappa a la porte deux petits coup furtifs et discret qu'ils faillir ne pas entendre. Sakura alla ouvrir la porte et tomba sur Kiba qui sortait de la section Anbu dans laquelle il était rentrer en début d'année ce dont il était très fier. Il portait fièrement le tatouage qui le prouvait. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite Naruto. Il était passer dire a son amie qu'il était de retour de mission comme chaque fois.

Alors ils ont fait de toi un Anbu ?

Kiba sursauta en reconnaissant la voix mais il sauta de joie dès qu'il reconnue son ancien camarades de spires bêtises jamais faite dans ce petit village calme et stricte qu'était Konoha.

Naruto que je suis content de te voir, cela combien de temps maintenant ? Quatre ans non ? Comment vas-tu ? Que fait–tu là ?

Ce ne fut pas Naruto qui répondit mais Sakura.

Vas-tu te taire. Tu est une vrai pipelette au lieu de poser toute ces question tu ferais mieux d'aller prévenir tout nos amis qu'il est enfin arriver comme cela il pourras dire bonjour a tous le monde. Dit leurs que j'ai quelque chose a leurs dire a tous mais ne dit a personne que Naruto est revenus. Nous nous retrouvons ce soir a 20h au même endroit que d'habitudes lui dit-elles. Naruto n'eu pas le temps de dire que ce soir il espérait plutôt prendre une douche et ce coucher tôt que Kiba était déjà repartit.

Kiba alla prévenir tous ses amis. Shikamaru et Ino était ensemble donc cela fût vite fait. Il ne furent pas étonner car Shikamaru avait reçut la lettre. Kiba alla ensuite chez Hinata et Neji qui eux furent très étonner. Hinata retrouva aussitôt son vieux tics qu'elle avait réussit a perdre elle mis ses deux index l'un contre l'autre et les plia en murmurant Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun. Neji lui fut plus sobre. Il dit un AH curieux et parla au nom des deux en disant qu'il serait la. Il partit de suite voir Shino et le lui dit. Shino fût lui aussi très sobre et affirma lui aussi qu'il irait au rendez-vous fixer. Lee et Shôji étaient ensemble au restaurant où ils discutaient de leur dernière mission commune où ils avait briller par leurs vitesse et leurs aptitudes mais tous cela n'avait été rendus possible que parce que Shôji avait oublié ses chips de combats et qu'il voulais donc rentrer vite manger. Chez eux la réaction fut plus démonstrative. Les yeux de Lee s'enflammèrent puis il fit la pose du « _nice guy_ » en disant qu'il serait là. Shôji lui commanda une assiette royal ce qui valait toutes les promesses de monde. Après cela Kiba alla chez lui pour ce changer en prévisions de la soirée qui allait ce passer.

Naruto et Sakura arrivèrent ensemble dans le restaurant où ce passait le rendez-vous. Ils furent d'ailleurs les premier ce qui énerva un peu Sakura. Naruto ce dit que le caractère de la jeune fille n'avait pas changer depuis quatre ans, elle était toujours aussi impulsives qu'avant, il lui rappela qu'elle les avait fait partit un quart d'heure avant alors que le restaurant était a deux rues de l'appartement. Sakura ce calma tout de suite en voyant arriver les deux cousins Hyuga.

Hinata et Neji dirent bonjour a Sakura puis a Naruto. Visiblement tous les deux était heureux de revoir Naruto même Neji qui pourtant ne montrait guère devant du monde la reconnaissance qu'il avait pour le jeune homme. Puis ce fût le tour de Shikamaru et d'Ino d'arriver. Shikamaru fut très heureux de pouvoir enfin revoir Naruto quand a Ino elle qui ce demandait comment était devenue Naruto elle fut agréablement surpris de le voir. Il était vraiment très mignon avec ses yeux bleu finalement bien plus que Sasuke, ce dit elle. Lee arriva sur ces entre faits mais lui son visage permis de lui-même de voir a quel points il était content. Shôji arriva peu après Il dit bonsoir a tous le monde et s'assit avant de commander tout de suite quelque amuse bouche dont un poulet entier ce qui fit rire l'ensemble de ses amis.

C'est a ce moment là qu'un événements étrange arriva devant la table il y eu un grand pouf et Iruka et Kakashi apparurent

Ce fût un grand choc pour Naruto qui la larme à l'œil remercia tous ces amis.

Il avait vraiment de quoi aimer ce village finalement tous les être chers qu'il aimait et protégerait était là. Plus jamais il ne partirait.

Note de l'auteur : Je ne sais pas ce que cela vaut mais s'il vous plaît exprimer vous je veux des avis même négatifs ils seront les bienvenue. Merci.


	2. La soirée et le début d'une nouvelle ère

CHAPITRE2 : La soirée, et le début d'une nouvelle ère.

Après l'arrivée des deux anciens senseis de Naruto la soirée commença vraiment. Enfin le repas commença pour tout le monde sauf pour Shôji qui avait déjà bien entamé les réserves de nourriture du petit restaurant.

Ce qui avait le don d'énerver Ino car comment un des chunnin important comme Shôji pouvait il grossir autant. Mais bon passons. Tous voulaient savoir comment c'était passé les quatre ans de voyage et d'entraînement de Naruto. Il raconta qu'il avait beaucoup voyagé car Jiraya voulait avoir des renseignements sur l'organisation qui en voulait à Naruto.

Akatsuki.

Ce nom leurs fît se souvenir de Sasuke. Mais quel BAKA d'avoir suivis Orochimaru, tout çà pour pouvoir vaincre son frère. Naruto leurs expliqua ensuite comment se passait ses journées d'entraînement en général. Ils furent surpris d'entendre que Jiraya faisait travailler Naruto quasiment du lever du jour à son coucher sans interruption. Ce qui les étonna tous beaucoup.(redondant avec furent surpris) Comment un vieux pervers comme lui pouvais prendre a cœur l'entraînement d'un jeune homme. Mais bon. Ils voulurent tous savoir ou voir les nouvelles techniques de Naruto mais celui-ci dit que non il ne les montrerait pas. Cela en vexa quelque uns mais n'étonna guère Kakashi qui lui connaissant Jiraya savait à quel point les techniques que Naruto avait apprises devait être redoutable.

Ensuite Naruto demanda des nouvelles de tout le monde. Il se moqua doucement d'Ino en lui disant qu'elle avait mis le temps pour se rendre compte qui valait vraiment le coup. Ino allait commencer a s'énerver quand...

allons Naruto, ne me dit pas que tu as aussi mûri voyons ? C'était Shikamaru qui avait pris la parole.

Cette phrase fit rire tous le monde et même Ino. Mais ce qui étonna le plus fût la réaction de Naruto qui lui dit un simple « eh si ». Il avait un air tellement fier en ce moment qu'Hinata pouffa. Naruto le remarqua et se tourna vers elle, qui avait mis sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas rire ouvertement devant cette réponse.

Ce n'est pas drôle dit il d'un air ronchon je pense vraiment avoir mûri.

La dessus Sakura ce rapprocha de lui et dit « mais oui ne t'en fait pas nous nous en sommes tous rendus compte et nous sommes fier de toi.» Ils rirent tous de cette petite pique.

Le repas se passa en blague et anecdote puis ce fût l'heure de rentrer chacun chez soi.

Ce fût d'abord Hinata et Neji qui partir, puis Lee qui s'en alla, car avec ce qu'il avait bu il avait peur de tout pulvériser dans le restaurant s'il restait. Ensuite Shikamaru et Ino s'en allèrent en disant encore une fois qu'ils étaient tous les deux très heureux d'avoir revu Naruto.

Kakashi et Iruka eux partirent un peu plus ? car eux deux avait des élèves qui allaient les attendre le lendemain s'ils n'allaient pas se coucher de suite.

Cela fit sourire Sakura et Naruto de savoir que Kakashi ne voulait pas arriver en retard a un rendez-vous. Ils savaient tous eux que de toute manière il serait en retard le lendemain comme chaque jour.

Ce n'est que quand les deux senseis furent parti que Sakura se rendit compte que Shino n'était pas venu. Et pour cause il avait été convoqué pour une mission de la plus haute importance pour Konoha. Et oui Shino est (était éventuellement) le meilleur junnin dans le domaine de la récolte d'informations grâce a ses insectes. (Note de l'auteur : je n'aimerais pas ça moi avoir des petites bêtes qui vivent dans ton corps. BEUH !).

Cela énerva beaucoup Sakura qui se dit qu'il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Pendant tout le repas personne n'avait entendus Shôji à part quand il devait appeler le serveur pour avoir un autre plat. Il continuait à manger tranquillement a manger quand Naruto dit qu'il allait aller se coucher. Il était fatigué et cela pouvait se voir sur son visage. Sakura elle aussi voulait aller se coucher donc ils partirent tous deux en disant au revoir a Shôji. Il ne put guère leur répondre car il avait la bouche pleine.

Je suis fatiguée dit Sakura sur le chemin du retour, je ne pensais pas que cette soirée serait aussi éprouvante. Tout le monde était heureux d'être là. Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois rentré Naruto.

Oui moi aussi je suis heureux d'être rentré je ne me rendais pas compte a quel point ce village me manquait.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'appartement un problème ce posa. Il n'y avait qu'un lit. Naruto refusa catégoriquement que Sakura dorme à même le sol. Puis la nuit se passa bien pour notre jeune héros même si il dormit mal. Et pour cause dormir dans la même pièce que Sakura son amour d'enfance cela avait de quoi déstabiliser le plus endurci des eunuques.

Il fût réveiller par un moineau qui était venu se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour chanter son ôde au soleil (Notes de l'auteur : Je part en Freestyle là bon reprenons notre sérieux). Il se leva doucement et regarda Sakura qui dormait encore.

Elle était vraiment plus belle quand elle avait les cheveux lâché comme cela. Son visage semblait tellement serein que cela le dérangea de la réveiller si tôt. Elle semblait dormir si bien.

Il voulut se diriger vers le réfrigérateur mais tous son mobilier avait été déplacé ce qui le dérangea au premier regard. Il trouva le frigo qui était caché dans une sorte de placard et prit une bouteille de lait.

Il la vida puis se rendit compte qu'il n'y en aurait plus pour le réveil de Sakura.

Il décida d'aller en chercher avant le réveil de son amie. Elle serait sûrement heureuse d'avoir a son réveil de quoi boire et de quoi manger.

Il sortit donc et ce dirigea vers le centre pour faire ses achats.

Il s'arrêta d'abord chez le laitier qui lui souhaita une bonne journée. Ce dernier ne l'avait apparemment pas reconnu du tout. D'habitude au lieu de lui sourire et de lui dire bonjour il le regardait avec haine et ne lui répondait jamais.

Cela fit sourire Naruto. Plus personne ne se souvenait de lui a part ses amis. Puis il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas que les gens l'avait oublié mais lui qui avait changé.

Il se rappela à temps qu'il voulait acheter des croissant pour Sakura avant de partir.

Avec ses croissant il avait pris le chemin du retour quand,

Alors on fait des courses pour la fille de ses rêves.

Baka, répondit Naruto. Il avait reconnu sa voix. Vous êtes déjà levé ? demanda t'il sur un ton semi moqueur.

Tu as l'air de dire que je suis un fainéant ? Disciple indigne va. Lui répondit Jiraya car c'était bien lui.

J'était juste aller chercher le petit déjeuner pour Sakura qui est encore endormi.

Et ben c'est ce que fait un jeune homme amoureux pour la fille de ses rêves. Si tu avais lu le tome 6 de ma série te le saurais. Dit Jiraya en prenant un ton moqueur et attendant la réaction de son disciple.

Vous savez très bien que je me refuse a lire les ignominies que vous avez le malheur de pouvoir écrire.

Peuh tu es vraiment trop coincé toi.

Mais non je ne suis pas coincé, vous sortez tellement de débilité a la seconde que c'est vrai, j'ai du mal a suivre.

crétin lui dit Jiraya.

Puis Naruto partit. Il se retourna quand même pour voir ce que faisait son maître debout a cette heure matinale. « Surtout que nous sommes rentré maintenant d'habitude a chaque fois qu'il retrouve Tsunade il se saoulent ensemble. » Pensa Naruto. (j'ai un petit pb avec le maintenant d'habitude)

Mais là il vit Jiraya rentrer dans la boulangerie et en ressortir quelque minutes plus tard les bras chargé de croissants et de petits gâteaux. Naruto sourit. Finalement ses déductions étaient fondées.

Bon dépêchons nous de rentrer avant que Sakura soit réveillée. Elle pourrait être déjà parti sinon. Puis il se frappa la tête et réalisa que nous étions le dimanche, jour où en temps de pays (paix ?) relative, les ninjas de Konoha qui n'étaient pas en missions pouvaient passer une journée tranquille en famille.

C'était la journée où les parents pouvaient admirer les progrès de leurs enfants. Son visage se marqua d'une ombre qui très rapidement disparu pour faire place a un visage au sourire épanoui. Il avait maintenant presque des parents qui pourraient admiré ses progrès à lui. Où tout du moins des grands frères et des grandes sœurs. Kakashi et Iruka ses deux senseïs était presque des grands frères a ses yeux. Quand a ses sœurs il aurait Tsunade et Sakura qui seraient épater de voir ses nouvelles techniques.

C'était vraiment le début d'une nouvelle ère. Il était revenu dans le village qu'il aimait, des gens qu'il appréciait et la guerre avec Orochimaru était a un stade plutôt calme où les deux forces en présences s'observaient sans se rapprocher l'une de l'autre.

Une seule ombre au tableau, enfin secondes,(?) Akatsuki qu'allait faire cette organisation où il y avait des monstres aussi fort qu'Itachi, le frère de Sasuke.

Voila encore un chapitre d'écrit. Allez-y dites moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous avez des idées de suite lâchez vous.


	3. Une convocation

CHAPITRE 3 : Une convocation.

Au retour de Naruto, Sakura n'était toujours pas réveillée. Il décida donc de passer se doucher, histoire d'être présentable devant le conseil. Le conseil ne manquerai pas de le convoqué, cela il en était sûr. Jiraya lui avait d'ailleurs dit.

Naruto a notre retour les anciens voudront te voir pour te poser des questions au sujet de l'évolution de ton sceau.

Mais je n'ai plus rien a craindre maintenant, avait répondu Naruto, ou du moins de Kyubi. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes parler, peu après notre départ je lui est bien expliquer que si il essayait de s'échapper de mon emprise il n'allai réussir qu'à une seule chose. Une fois dehors et sans enveloppe corporelle il n'était plus rien.

Cela nous le savons mais les anciens l'ignorent. Et puis n'oublions pas que lors de l'examen chunnin tu as battus Neji qui était considéré comme le meilleur espoir de la famille Hyuga. Ils voudront voir et connaître tes possibilités. Peut-être n'auras tu pas à passer l'examen junnin étant donné tes capacités.

De toute manière nous verrons bien comment cela ce passera, dit Naruto parfaitement calme.

« C'est marrant avant la moindre perspective de voir le conseil l'aurais mis dans un états pas possible. »

Mais Naruto fut coupé dans ses réflexions. Sakura était rentrer dans la salle de bain et avait pousser un grand cris.

NARUTO, tu sais tu pourrais fermer la porte.

Rappelle toi qu'il n'y pas de verrou. Et puis peut tu sortir s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas que te voir en chemise de nuit me gênent mais moi je n'ai pas grand-chose sur moi.

Bi-bien sûr, je sors excuse moi.

Elle avait terriblement rougis. Ce n'était pas de gêne bien au contraire mais ses pensées avait vagabondées en voyant le corps musclé de son amis. « Il est vraiment devenu très beau. Pourquoi je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant. »Pensa t'elle.

Voilà j'ai finit, dit Naruto en sortant, tu peut prendre ma place. Mais tu veut peut être prendre ton petit déjeunez d'abord.

Oh tu sais d'habitudes je fait les courses aujourd'hui alors il ne doit plus rester grand-chose.

mais si, regarde sur la table lui dit-il avec son grand sourire.

Naruto c'est trop gentil, il fallait pas sortir et acheter tous ça.

En fait comme j'ai finit ta dernière bouteille de lait je suis aller en acheter une autre et en passant devant la boulangerie je me suis arrêter acheter çà.

Ils se mirent donc tous les deus a table et déjeunèrent tranquillement jusqu'au moment où un oiseau messager de Konoha se posa sur la fenêtre et donna des coups de bec dessus. Naruto se leva et alla ouvrir l'oiseau portait autour de la patte un manuscrit, que Naruto prit tout de suite.

Alors qui te demande ?

C'est une convocation de la part du conseil. Je savais qu'il allait pas tarder a me demander mais ils ont faits vite.

Tu es convoqué pour quelle heure ?

je dois me présenter à 11heure.

Mince cela ne te laisse qu'une petite demi-heure.

Oui mais cela iras.

Tu veux que je t'accompagne,

Bah tu sais tu peut toujours venir mais ils ne laisseront pas entrer.

Oui mais bon je peut toujours attendre devant la porte.

Tu feras comme tu voudras.

25 minutes plus tard dans la salle du conseil.

Vous pensez vraiment qu'il a changé, demande Hiashi Hyuga, moi j'ai des doutes.

Il as changer, répondit Tsunade sur un ton qui ne permettais aucune réplique. Et de toute manière à la vue de l'évolution de la situation avec Orochimaru même si elle n'avance pas beaucoup, nous avons besoin de Naruto. Quand à l'Akatsuki nous savons très bien que les membres de cette organisation sont très forts. Rappeler vous qu'Orochimaru l'a quitté car il ne supportait pas d'avoir quelqu'un de plus puissant que lui comme équipier.

A ce moment un garde annonça Naruto. Le jeune homme entra dans la pièce l'air détendu.

« Déjà il n'a plus ce regard insolent qu'il possédait » pensa Hiashi.

Naruto regarda autour de lui puis ce présenta.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Nous connaissons tous ton nom Naruto, lui répondit Tsunade.

Nous t'avons fait venir pour savoir si tu acceptais l'idée de passer une sorte de test de passage pour devenir Junnin de Konoha.

Je crois que oui, répondit Naruto, comment voulez vous que cela ce passe ?

J'allai justement y venir. Nous avons prêté un rouleau de techniques secrètes au Kazekage de Suna.

Vous avez donner un rouleau de technique secrètes a Gaara et pourquoi ?

C'était une sorte de gage de bonne fois. Mais ne t'inquiète pas le rouleau était sceller par un sceau de destruction massive. Nous avons d'ailleurs un de leur rouleau. Mais maintenant l'échange de rouleau n'a plus lieu d'être.

Et pourquoi cela demanda Naruto.

Il semblerai que la sœur du Kazekage soit un peu attiré par notre cher Neji et elle est venue a Konoha pour être près de lui et elle est aussi une de mes disciple. Revenons a ta mission cela semble facile mais pas mal de village ennemie aimerai les possédés donc il te faudra être prudent. C'est une mission de rangs S.

D'accord donc ma mission est d'aller rapporter le rouleau qui leur appartient et de reprendre le nôtre. Leurs rouleau est-ce celui que vous avez devant vous ?

Oui, répondit Tsunade.

Ils virent Naruto s'approcher, attraper le rouleau le mettre sur son dos et POUF trente secondes et un nuage de fumé plus tard ils s'aperçurent que Naruto n'était plus là.

Et voila je savais que nous ne pouvions pas avoir confiance en lui, cria Hiashi.

Mais il fut tout de suite calmé par Jiraya que personne n'avait reconnu. Il avait troquer ses habits rouge et enlever son bandeau frontal. Il avait presque fière allure et plus cette dégaine de fou qu'il arborait a ses jours fastes.

Vous devriez attendre 5 minutes et vous calmer. Je suis sûr que vous serez étonné.

-La seule fois où il m'a étonné ce cancre c'est quand il a battu mon neveu mais sinon…

Au village de Suna no Kuni pendant que Jiraya parlait a Hiashi Hyuga.

Alors Gaara on ce prend au sérieux maintenant ?

Quoi Naruto c'est toi je ne t'avais pas reconnu sans ton air stupide et tes vêtements orange.

Stupide, stupide non mais oh. Bon je suis venue te rapporter ton rouleau et reprendre l'autre.

Ah oui attends ils m'avait prévenue qu'il enverrai quelqu'un de curieux.

Non mais tu vas arrêter avec tes insinuations. Je ne suis ni stupide ni curieux d'accord.

Mais ne t'énerve pas attend trente secondes que je cherche ce que tu ais venus chercher.

Il farfouilla derrière son siège et en sortit un rouleau (tiens c'est curieux on s'attendait trop pas a ça.).

Tiens voilà, mais tu ne vas pas partir alors que tu viens juste d'arriver.

Si, si je suis presser.

Bon d'accord. Et dit bonjour a la Godaime de ma part.

Ok, ok je n'oublierai pas.

Et pouf un nuages et plus de Naruto. « C'est bizarre pensa Gaara il a bien changer il est poser et tous. » Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par un de ses adjoints.

Vous aviez dit qu'il serait de retour dont ne sais où en 5 minutes cela fait maintenant 10 minutes qu'il est partit et toujours pas de nouvelles.

Hiashi Hyuga commençait a s'énerver quand un petite explosion dans la salle et un visage tous sourire émergeât du nuage.

Ah bah enfin nous commencions a nous impatienter, tu était partit où ? Demanda Tsunade avant que Hiashi parle.

Mais ils restèrent tous sans quand Naruto s'approcha du bureau et tandis le rouleau de Konoha a Tsunade.

Comment cela est-il possible, arriva à articuler Hiashi. Tu n'est partit que 10 minutes tu ne peut pas être aller jusque là-bas.

Ce ne fût pas Naruto qui répondit mais Jiraya.

Ah, ah, ah si seulement vous pouviez voir votre visages, dit-il, vous ressembler a une grenouille qui n'aurait pas vue d'eau depuis quinze jours.

Jiraya arrête tout de suite, dit Tsunade.

Jiraya étrangla une nouvelle explosion de rire devant le visages empourprai de Hiashi et expliqua que déjà les Junnin de hauts niveau comme Kakashi arrivait a effectuer des déplacements instantanés mais que cela demandait énormément de chakra et un parfait contrôle de celui-ci.

Naruto possédant une réserve de chakra quasiment illimitée grâce a Kyubi il lui est maintenant qu'il le contrôle totalement et pleinement possible d'effectuer plusieurs déplacements très rapidement l'un de l'autres.

C'est très impressionnant Naruto bravo, dit Tsunade, mais il va falloir te trouver un autres test pour nous rendre compte de tes autres talents car nous nous avons toujours pas de caractéristiques de tes nouvelles capacités en tant que combattant.

Bien sûr, dit Naruto je suis d'accord pour n'importe quel test que vous voudrez seulement voulez-vous me prévenir suffisamment a l'avance car je ne sais pas ce que je ferai cette semaine.

D'accord nous ferons comme ça. Tu peut maintenant partir et encore merci d'avoir fait si vite.

Pas de quoi, répondit il simplement après c'être retourner.

Heureusement que Tsunade ne pouvait pas voir son visage pendant sa réponse. Il les avait tous surpris par sa vitesse. Il allait falloir qu'il compte sur lui dorénavant.

Devant la porte Sakura attendait. Quand elle le vit sortir elle lui demanda la raison de sa convocation. Il lui dit juste que le conseil voulait qu'il passe un test pour pouvoir être Junnin car le test étant passer peu de temps avant son départ et qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul test par ans.

Bon que faisons nous maintenant, Sakura ?

je pensai que tu voudrais peut-être te balader avant d'aller manger des râmens. Tu verras il y a eu pas mal de changements dans le village depuis que tu es partit.

Oui j'ai cru voir le visage de Tsunade sur la falaise des hokage. Ils lui ont d'ailleurs fait un visage trop autoritaire à mon goût.

Et ils partirent donc tous les deux dans le dédale de ruelle du village.

Que seras la prochaine épreuve. C'était la seule chose que Naruto avait dans la tête en se moment.

Voila un chapitre de plus j'espère qu'ils vous plaira. Dans le prochain : Des évènements qui chamboule les plan du conseils.


	4. Des évènements qui chamboule les plans d...

CHAPITRE 4 : Des évènements qui chamboule les plans du conseil.

L'après midi c'était bien passer pour Naruto et Sakura qui avait pus voir tous ce qui avait pu évoluer dans le village. Mais c'était déjà l'heure de rentrer mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulais partir le moment qu'ils étaient en train de partager était un de ces moments que l'on voudrai ne jamais voir finir. Finalement dès que la nuit soit tombée ils rentrèrent à l'appartement.

Devant la porte ce tenait Shino. Ses yeux étaient cacher pas ses habituelle lunettes noir mais on pouvait lire sur son visage son anxiété.

A Shino, que fait tu là ? demanda Naruto.

Je viens de rentrer et je me suis dit qu'il fallait bien que je vienne m'excuser pour mon absence lors de la soirée. J'ai été appeler peu après le passage de Kiba et je n'ai pas eu le temps de prévenir de mon absence.

Oh bah ce n'est pas grave tu sait, il ne sait pas passer grand-chose.

Bon bah voilà je voulais juste m'excuser donc si vous voulez bien m'excuser je vais rentrer pour me coucher ma mission m'a un peu fatigué.

Sur cette phrase il s'en alla les mains toujours dans les poches.

La nuit fût vraiment très calme et Naruto ne fût réveiller que par le réveil de Sakura le lendemain à 9 heures.

Nieumeunieu, j'aurais bien dormit un peu plus, dit-il.

Bah rendors toi si tu veut feignant, lui répondit Sakura en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Visiblement elle ne c'était pas rendu compte de son geste et avez laisser un Naruto plus rouge que jamais.

Non, non je vais prendre le petit déjeunez avec toi puis je t'accompagnerai voir Tsunade-sama histoire de ce tenir au courant des décisions prises pour mon examen.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Tsunade une vraie tornade avait du passer par là car plein de fiche de ninjas était par terre et Tsunade criait à un pauvre petit bonhomme de ce dépêcher de lui amener les fiches restantes.

Vraiment elle est flippante ta senseis Sakura, je me demande comment tu as pus survivre avec une hystérique pareil.

J'ai entendu Naruto et au lieu de dire des stupidités tu pourrais te rendre utile et ramasser les feuilles par terre merci.

Mais que ce passe t'il pour que vous soyez inquiètes ou surmener.

Il semblerait que l'Akatsuki est décider de nous envoyer deux de ces membres par mis les plus fort en apprenant ton retour. Et nous n'avons plus personne pour défendre le village si jamais il décidait d'attaquer un peu avant Orochimaru ou juste après lui.

Nous vous inquiétez pas, lui répondit Naruto, je suis là et puis vous avez toute notre fine équipe. Il me semble que nous sommes tous là avec le retour de Shino.

Oui c'est vrai nous sommes tous là même si nous n'avons pas l'habitudes tous de travailler ensemble nous sommes là.

Je vous remercie les enfants car je crois que je n'ai d'autre choix que de compter sur vous. D'ailleurs il va falloir tous vous réunir ici pour vous mettre au courant de la situation.

A ce moment là entra le petit bonhomme qui était partit chercher les fiches. Il n'avait pas encore posé ses fiches sur le bureau que déjà Tsunade lui demandai d'envoyer des messagers chez tous leurs camarades pour leurs dires de venir immédiatement. « Mais elle veut ma mort ou quoi, pensa t'il avant de s'exécuter. »

Quand a vous je vous demande de rester là pour l'instant.

Leurs amis arrivèrent tous en même temps. Ils étaient tous là, personne ne manquait à l'appel.

Voilà je vous ait faits venir pour vous mettre au courant d'une situation qui risque fort d'être compliquer dans les jours à venir. L'organisation Akatsuki a décidé de bouger et ils nous ont envoyé deux de leurs membres. D'ailleurs merci à Shino pour ses précieux renseignements.

« Voilà pourquoi il était si anxieux hier soir. » Ce remémora Naruto.

Je vous mets donc tous en états d'alerte, nous ne savons pas quand exactement ils arriveront donc s'ils vous plaît essayer de tous être attentifs au moindre évènements bizarre qui ce passerait dans le village.

Que savons nous sur les spécificités des deux membres qui doivent venir.

Très bonne question Neji, la seule chose dont nous soyons sur est que Itachi le frère du renégat Sasuke Uchiwa ne fait pas partit des envoyés.

Tous eurent des réactions, mépris, haine et tristesse furent les choses qui marquèrent leurs visages. « Il ne faut apparemment pas évoquer le nom de Sasuke devant eux, se dit Tsunade. »

Bon bah moi je suis prêt ils peuvent arriver quand ils veulent je les attends.

On croyait tous que tu avais changé Naruto mais tu es toujours aussi vantard, pas vrai ?

Non Neji avant j'étais vantard car je croyais en moi. Maintenant ce n'est plus de la vantardise je connaît mes possibilités. Je ne te dit pas que le combat seras une partit de rigolade je dit juste que aussi fort soient-ils je suis impatient de pouvoir comparer mon niveau actuel avec ces gars là.

Cette réponse les laissas tous pensifs. Comment Naruto pouvait il être aussi confiant face a la perspective de ce battre contre des démons de l' Akatsuki. Leurs simple évocations avait de quoi inquiéter même un ninja de haut niveau.

Tsunade, avait bien dit a Sakura que quand Naruto serait de retour il serait dans les plus forts ninja du village. Mais à cette époque Sakura avait juste répondit par un PEUH comment se gars là pourrait il devenir aussi fort que çà. Puis elle c'était rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas très bien placer pour dire cela. Elle qui avait toujours besoin d'aide avant. Déjà à cette époque Naruto était plus fort qu'elle. C'était juste sa grande naïveté qui le rendait faible face à Sasuke. Mais maintenant il n'était plus aussi naïf.

Oui, maintenant ils faisaient tous partit de l'élite sauf Shôji. Mais lui il n'en avait rien a faire donc…

Bon voilà vous êtes tous au fait de la situation. Vous pouvez maintenant partir j'ai du travaille a finir, merci.

Ils sortirent tous du bureau mais sur le pas de la porte.

Moi qu'ils y vienne je suis comme toi Naruto, j'espère qu'il vont arriver vite car le calme de Konoha commence a me taper sur les nerfs.

Lee en disant cela avait les yeux enflammés. Personne ne l'avait vus comme ça depuis le jour où Gai senseïs était venus lui dire de reprendre l'entraînement. Il était toujours aussi rapide a s'enflammer.

Bon bah moi je vous laisse, dit Naruto il faut que j'aille m'entraîner un peu depuis que je suis arriver je n'ai rien fait.

on pourrais s'entraîner ensemble quand pense-tu ?

NON.

La réponse de Naruto fusa jusqu' aux oreilles de Sakura qui fût tellement étonner de cette réponses si brèves et a la fois si violente.

Désolé je préfère m'entraîner seul. Peut –être demain si ils ne sont toujours pas là.

D'accord on fait comme ça. Mais tu seras de retour ce soir ?

Oui, bien sur.

Bon dans ce cas je te préparerait quelque chose a manger. Tu seras mort de faim comme a chaque fois que tu t'entraîne.

Merci beaucoup et a ce soir.

Naruto a bien changer il n'y a pas a avoir de doute la dessus.

Oui, Neji je trouve vraiment qu'il a changer avant il ne voulais pas être seul et maintenant il refuse de la compagnies même si c'est pour s'entraîner.

Bon bah moi je vais m'entraîner aussi, dit Lee il faut que je sois au top de ma forme.

Ils partirent tous et se séparèrent en bas du bâtiment pour tous rejoindre leurs lieus d'entraînement respectif.

Naruto était enfin arriver au trois troncs. Son site d'entraînement. Ce lieu lui rappela tant de bon moment. C'était là qu'ils avaient du passer le test de Kakashi. Test que personne avant eux n'avait réussit à avoir. Ils étaient alors une équipe de quatre. Aucun d'entre n'aurait pu prévoir alors ce qui ce passerai plus tard.

Ils avaient pourtant vécus tant de choses, tant d'épreuves comment Sasuke avait-il pu renoncer a cela juste pour avoir plus de puissance. Pourquoi avoir choisi de suivre un mec comme Orochimaru.

Mais quel ABRUTI ce gars. Non, mais quel CRETIN, remarque son frère est aussi con. Tuer son meilleur amis juste pour avoir un dons héréditaire. C'est vraiment une famille de Crétin. A croire que ce clan était vraiment un rassemblement de ninjas stupide.

Sans plus s'attarder sur ses pensées il commença son entraînement.

Pendant ce temps là Neji ce posait une question. Mais quel entraînements ce crétin de Naruto pet-il faire. Moi je m'entraîne pour le contrôle de mon chakra et mon hakkeshô kaiten (tourbillon divin). Mais lui que fait il. Il faut que j'aille voir.

Ayant pris sa décision il ce rendit sur le lieu des trois troncs il était quasiment certain que Naruto s'y rendrai. Il avait parfaitement raisons. Il vit Naruto assis au milieu de l'herbe les yeux fermés. Il murmurait des choses incompréhensives a cette distance.

Je croit qu'il parle a Kyubi.

Neji ce retourna pour voir Shino s'approché de lui.

Il est dans cette position depuis vingt minutes. Et depuis tout ce temps il lui raconte ce qui ce passe. L'arrivée des démons et tout.

Tu crois qu'il est capable de communiquer avec Kyubi ?

Je ne le croit pas j'en suis sûr au moment où il rentrai dans sa sorte de transe il y a eu une grosse réaction du chakra rouge qu'il avait utiliser pour te battre. Le chakra de Kyubi.

Pendant ce temps là dans l'esprit de Naruto.

Ils vont donc venir tu sais.

Oui, j'ai compris. Ils viennent pour moi.

Oui. Mais tu sais que je ne les laisserai pas faire.

Ne t'inquiète pas je sais que tu feras tout ce que tu peut.

J'aurais vraiment besoin de toi mon chakra propre ne seras pas suffisant.

Mais tu sais très bien que je ne te laisserai pas tomber et puis tu as appris à t'en servir donc tu n'as plus besoin de me demander.

Je préfère quand même te prévenir. Je pense que je vais devoir t'en prendre beaucoup cette fois-ci.

Merci, mais de toute manière si tu venais à mourir je disparaîtrai aussi et cela je ne le veut pas. Et puis notre pacte inclus cette donnée. Petit, je compte sur toi, ne me déçoit pas.

Non je ne te décevrais pas.

-Bon, maintenant entraîne toi avec ton chakra histoire de perfectionner tes nouvelles techniques. Quand le moment viendra tu les feras avec mon chakra donc il faut que tu contrôles parfaitement tes techniques avec ton chakra. Allez pars.

Neji et Shino virent Naruto ce redresser et faire quelques étirements. Son entraînement allait commencer. Mais quelles pouvaient être les nouvelles techniques qu'il avait apprises.

Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Toujours pareil remarques, idées, etc sont les bienvenue.


	5. où l'on en apprend plus sur Naruto

CHAPITRE 5 : Où l'on en apprend plus sur Naruto.

Neji et Shino était toujours cacher derrière leur petit fourré pour pouvoir regarder Naruto.

Il était toujours en train de s'échauffer.

Alors vous aussi vous avez voulu savoir comment avez évoluez notre cancre préférer.

Oh Shikamaru ne nous fait pas peur comme ça. Tu sais que personne n'arrive a savoir quand tu arrive comme ça.

Bon trêves de bavardages il fait quoi ?

Il s'échauffe.

Naruto était toujours en train de s'étirer les bras.

Il est musclé hein ? Moi je le trouve plutôt beau gosse.

Crétin, tu vois pas que l'on observe. Quoi Naruto ? Mais, mais…. tu est là bas normalement. Co-comment a tu fait pour nos trouver.

Bah je vous avais sentit mais je ne savais pas où vous vous étiez mis et puis j'ai sentit l'énergie de Shikamaru. Mais il l'a tout de suite caché. Heureusement que j'ai réussit a suivre sa piste quand même.

Mais il est le meilleur pour cacher sa présence.

Bah faut croire que non. Maintenant j'aimerais bien que vous vous en alliez j'aimerai pouvoir travailler tranquillement.

Bon, bon on s'en va.

Tous les trois ce relevèrent. Ils partirent et Naruto repris son entraînement. Comment avait-il fait pour crée un clone et leur envoyer sans que l'un d'entre eux puisse le voir ou le sentir. Non il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme cela il ne sauras pas dit qu'il puisse les humilier comme çà.

Bon les gars on ne va pas abandonner comme çà n'est ce pas ?

Non je me disais la même chose, Shikamaru tu es avec nous ?

Bien sûr je ne veux pas rater une chose pareille.

Bon les gars cette fois si on y va doucement et faite attention a ne pas faire de bruit.

Naruto lui avait commencer a travailler les déplacements. Il bougeait vraiment vite même Neji qui avait l'habitude du combat au corps à corps avait du mal à le suivre des yeux. Il était impressionnant de facilités, il tapait contre un des troncs en alternant coups de pieds et coup de poings à grandes vitesses. Il semblait plus rapide que Lee sans ses poids mais Neji n'en était pas certain car il n'avait pas vus Lee sans ses poids depuis longtemps mais quand même.

Ensuite il fis des signes mais si rapidement qu'aucun d'entre n'arriva a savoir se qu'il avait fait. Ce qu'ils virent les surpris. Une grande vague d'eau partit de Naruto pour aller face a……une boule de feu que Naruto avait lui aussi créer.

Il arrive à faire un Daibakufu no jutsu alors qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'eau au alentour puis a ce déplacer suffisamment vite pour utiliser un Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu. Il est vraiment étonnant.

Naruto ne s'arrêta pas là il créa un clone de l'ombre puis une boule d'énergie, le Rasengan, le chakra tournoyait dans sa main. Le clone fit la même chose que Naruto.

Le clone se mis en face de Naruto et l'attaqua. Il y eu un échange de coup puis Naruto enfonça son Rasengan dans le ventre de son adversaire. C'est alors que le clone décolla en tournoyant puis il disparu.

Visiblement Naruto n'était pas content. Il refit un Rasengan mais cette fois si la boule faisait bien le triple du volume de la dernière. Et elle grandissait encore. Elle aspirait des feuilles dans sa rotation, les feuilles, elle, ce désagrégeait au contact de la boule. La boule continuait à grossir, elle ne s'arrêtait plus. Puis Naruto la lança.

Il le virent partir en courant puis ce mettre face a la boule. Elle allait le tuer ils en étaient sûr. Mais à leurs grande surprise elle ne le tua pas elle ne lui fit même pas la moindre égratignure. Un mur de terre se dressait devant Naruto.

Il arrivait à utiliser a la fois l'eau avec le Daibakufu no jutsu, le feu avec le Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu et la terre avec le Doton Doryuuheki. Il était vraiment impressionnant toutes les techniques qu'il avait utiliser sans être particulièrement difficile pour des junnins demandait beaucoup de chakra. D'ailleurs Naruto était visiblement plus fatigué qu'avant.

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. Tout le long de son corps de multitudes de fines piques de chakra se formèrent. Elle ressemblait à de longues épingles à tricoter. Quand elles eurent recouvert la totalité de son corps il cria et elles partirent toutes droits devant elle. Mais elles changèrent de directions pour aller se ficher dans un des troncs.

Il pouvait diriger les piques de chakra. En cas d'attaque au corps à corps elle le protégeait des cous et quand l'ennemi s'éloignait elle le suivait jusqu'à toucher leur cible. Il fallait réussir a le déstabiliser pour espérer ne pas avoir le corps truffer de ces piques.

Il est impressionnant quand même, dit Shikamaru.

Naruto le cancre qui a peinturluré les visages des Hokages, dit Neji, laisse moi rire.

Mais ils étaient tous les trois impressionner, bien qu'ils ne veuillent pas le montrer.

Leurs attentions ce reporta sur lui quand ils le virent créer une vraie armée de clone.

HENGE NO JUTSU, HAREM NO JUTSU! Cria Naruto.

Trois torrents de sangs jaillirent de leurs narines. Mais ils ne purent rien faire en voyant toutes les filles leurs courir droit dessus. Elles furent sur eux très rapidement. Ils furent en trois secondes incapables de bouger.

Ah, ah, ah vous devriez voir vos têtes il y a de quoi mourir de rire.

Tu n'as qu'à mourir comme ça au moins elles disparaîtraient.

Voyons Shikamaru depuis quand la vue de splendide fille te gênent elle. Quand nous regardions les filles ce changé dans le vestiaire tu était moins gêner que là.

A cette époque je n'étais pas avec Ino. Bon tu me débarrasses de toutes ces bombes oui ou non ?

Je ne sais pas j'irai bien chercher Ino. Comme çà pour lui montré mes progrès et les tien en matière de drague. Et puis tu ne voudrais pas empêcher Neji et Shino de ce faire plaisir non ?

Neji tu est dans la même position que moi je te rappelle si Temari te voyait je t'assure que tu passerai un sale quarts d'heure.

Bon d'accord je vous libère.

Ils ce redressèrent dès que tout les clones disparurent. Ils s'époussetèrent les vêtements.

Ces furies là m'ont complètement salis, si je rentre comme ça Ino va me tuer.

Bah dit donc elle te terrifie ta gonzesse.

Oui mais ce qui me rassure c'est que si je lui raconte ce qui c'est vraiment passer elle me croira sûrement et après c'est toi qui t'en prendra plein la gueule.

Bon, bon et maintenant on fait quoi ? Demanda Neji.

Bah, on rentre moi j'ai finit de m'entraîner pour aujourd'hui et de toute manière avec vous dans les parages pas moyen de ce concentrer.

Sur le chemin du retour les amis parlèrent de tous et de rien. A part peut être d'anciens souvenirs communs. Mais quand Naruto et Shikamaru commencèrent a aborder leurs cancreries du temps de l'académies, Neji leurs dit que malheureusement ni lui ni Shino n'en avait fait partit donc les deux amis gardèrent leurs plus gros secret pour ne pas trop gêner leurs amis.

Quand ce fût le moment de ce séparer Shino demanda si ils ne voulait pas ce voir Le soir même.

Non, moi ils n'en a pas questions ce soir je mange chez les parents d'Ino. Mince j'ai d'ailleurs oublié d'acheter des fleurs pour sa mère.

Tu ne devrais pas plutôt lui acheter des chocolats étant donné que des fleurs elle en a autant qu'elle veut. Je te rappelle qu'elle tient une boutique de fleurs.

Oui c'est vrai tu as raison Naruto. Bon bah les gars il faut que je fonce avant que la boutique de chocolat soit fermer.

Sur ce il partit en courant.

Il donne vraiment l'impression d'y être attacher à son Ino.

Oui, je suis d'accord peut être trop même.

Bon alors on ce retrouve ce soir, redemanda Shino.

Non, moi Sakura m'a préparé un repas alors je ne voudrai pas manqué ça.

Moi, C'est pareil si je ne rentre pas Temari me tue.

Mais, ce n'est pas vrai. Vous êtes vraiment trop bêtes.

Mais ne t'énerve pas Shino on ce feras ça demain hein ?

Bon d'accord, et se tournant vers Neji, toi aussi tu viens demain.

Oui, oui je serais là.

Bon bah moi les gars je vous laisse ils faut que je rentre pour me doucher et me changer avant le repas de Sakura. Allez a plus les gars.

Ils le virent disparaître.

Bon bah on rentre, je te ramène chez toi Shino c'est sur mon chemins.

Les deux amis partirent donc vers la maison de Shino qui se trouvait tout près de l'académie.

Quand Naruto arriva il trouva Sakura avec un tablier sur elle en train de touiller la sauce d'il ne savait quoi mais cela sentait rudement bon.

Je suis rentrer, Sakura.

Ah Naruto je ne t'avais pas entendue rentrer, alors ton entraînements c'est bien passer.

Oui, oui mais je te raconterai tout cela a table je vais aller me doucher puis j'irai me changer.

Tiens d'ailleurs je t'ai lavé les vêtements que tu avais laissé à coter de ton matelas.

Merci, mais ce n'était pas la peine je l'aurais fait tu sait.

Tu sais très bien qu'ils auraient traîné par terre pendant un temps fous et ensuite tu n'aurai plus rien eu à te mettre.

Oui maman, dit il en partant d'un grand éclat de rire.

Mais il vit Sakura brandir sa cuillère. Il couru ce mettre a l'abri dans la salle de bain.

Ne t'avise plus de dire cela.

D'accord bon aller je me douche a toute a l'heure.

A la sortit de son bain il mit les vêtements que Sakura avait lavez et mis bien plier sur son lit.

Elle avait vraiment tout pour plaire cette fille. Elle était belle gentille et ferait une parfaite femme. Restait à savoir si elle savait faire la cuisine. Il serait bientôt fixer sur ce point la pensa t'il en enfilant son tee-shirt.

Ah te voila enfin, alors au menu de ce soir rôtis de porc au légume. Cela te va.

Ce sera parfait.

Bon patiente un petit peu cela seras prêt dans cinq petites minutes.

D'accord.

Alors, dit moi, comment c'est passer ton entraînement.

Naruto lui raconta comment il était tomber sur le dos de ses trois amis ce qui la fit rire au larmes.

Cela ne m'étonne pas de la part de Neji et de Shikamaru mais même Shino est venu. C'est bizarre je n'aurais jamais cru cela de lui.

Ouai, enfin bon. Je crois qu'il était vraiment curieux de voir mes progrès.

Je dois te dire que moi aussi j'aurais bien voulu voir. Mais je me suis dit qu'il fallait mieux te laisser tranquille.

En disant cela elle apporta le plat. Cela sentait vraiment bon restait plus à savoir si c'était mangeable. Naruto fi une moue en pensant qu'une ninja qui fait la cuisine cela na doit pas être brillant.

Quoi tu n'as pas encore goûté et tu fais déjà la moue, dit Sakura comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées.

Non, non pas du tout, dit Naruto en rejetant les idées qu'il venait d'avoir.

Elle servit et fut heureuse quand après poser l'assiette et y avoir goûter il dit qu'il trouvait cela bon.

« C'est vraiment très bon pensa t-il » Avant de demander si il pouvait se resservir.

Mais bien sûr ressert c'est fait pour çà.

Après ce bon repas ils allèrent dans le salon et discutèrent jusqu'à 11heures, heures à laquelle Sakura dit être fatiguée et alla se coucher.

Avant de partir elle fit comme le matin au réveil elle embrassa Naruto, le laissant encore une fois rouge et pensifs.

Le lendemain serais sûrement plus compliquer si les membres de l'Akatsuki devait être là. Mais bon il n'allait pas s'inquiété a l'avance cela ne servirait a rien.

-Allez allons-nous coucher.

Encore un chapitre commentaires please.


End file.
